Bonfire By The Gazebo
by SweetFireStar86
Summary: Rory finds Jess by a bonfire. You have to find out the rest.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first GG fic so please bare with it. Author: Sskaterbabe86 Title: Bonfire by the Gazebo Pairing: Jess/Rory (I think their so great together) Summary: Rory finds Jess by a bonfire. You have to find out the rest. Ratting: PG  
  
It was a rather chilly night in Stars Hollow and most of the town's people were sitting at home by their nice burning fire. While the Gilmore Girls were sitting in Luke's Diner drinking what keeps them going every day coffee.  
  
"So mom what are your plans for tonight?" Rory had asked her mother.  
  
"I'm thinking about putting on my pj's and make smores buy the fire. How about you sweetie?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"Mmmmm. smores. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I like watching the snow fall." Rory said answering her mother.  
  
"Well babe then I'll see you at home. If I happen to fall a sleep please wake me up to let me know that your home."  
  
"Alright." She said. Rory hop off her stool and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Soon she would be off in her own little world where no one can bother her. As she walked outside to the wintry night something caught her attention. She wasn't really sure why there was a fire going in front of the gazebo. She rarely let her curiosity get to her but for some odd reason she wanted to find out who would start a bonfire near the gazebo.  
  
~ At the Gazebo~  
  
At the gazebo Jess was trying to make a bonfire but he was running out of logs to make it last for just about a few more hours. He loved every thing about winters. He even enjoyed watching the snow fall on just about every thing. No one really knows Jess has a soft spot. Every one in this town thinks of him as a rebel with no care in the world. Well there wrong about him. He dose care about certain things.  
  
"Shit." Jess said out loud.  
  
"What's a matter Jess?" Rory asked him with a concern look on her face.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory. Nothing I was trying to send out a S.O.S but no one seems to see it." Jess said rather stupidly. ' Why do I have to go all dumb when she always around?' Jess asked himself.  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun. So. Jess why are you really making a bonfire in the middle of Stars Hollow?" She asked rather curious. She always wonders what's going on in Jess's head. How he thinks and stuff.  
  
"I don't know I guess I wanted to make Taylor call the fire department. You know how he is." He said with a big grin on his face.  
  
Rory had to let out a laugh. She knew how Taylor was and to be honest she wonder if he would really call the fire department. It would be rather funny.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you if they do show up." She answered back with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jess can I ask you something?" Rory asked with I'm not so sure kind of voice.  
  
"Yeah sure. What about?" He asked watching the flames grow higher.  
  
"Your going to think I'm lame but I can't stop thinking about kissing you and I was wondering if you felt the same way to." She said it so fast that she didn't think he even understood a word that she said.  
  
Jess just stood there with out answering Rory question. He didn't know what to say to her. She had no idea how much he loved her. He just didn't know how to put it into words.  
  
"So I guess I made a complete fool out of myself. I guess you don't feel the same way towards me as I do for you." Rory said with tear forming into her eyes. She started to turn away and run home as fast as she could. She didn't want to let him see her cry over how embarrass she was.  
  
But before she even had the chance to run away Jess grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a deep patient kiss. 'So he does feel the same way about me!' mentally saying to herself.  
  
"Dose that show you what you asked." He said taken Rory hands.  
  
"You know what?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think this is starting to be the new beginning of our friendship."  
  
"And what is that?" he asked.  
  
"The beginning of us. Jess will you be my boyfriend?" Rory asked hoping that he will say yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will he say yes? Maybe or maybe not. Well this was my first GG fic so I hoped you all like. I want to know what you guys think of it so far. So please send me reviews. 


	2. Stomp Out The Fire

Author:SweetFireStar86 A.K.A Sskaterbabe86 Title: Stomp Out The Fire (I don't know if the title goes with the story. I couldn't think of any thing.) Pairing: Jess/Rory Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put in that I don't own GG or any thing really. So don't sue me please. I just forgot to put it down. Ratting: PG  
  
A/N: Okay I know I spelled Bonfire wrong. Before I sent it I thought I fix them. So I'm sorry for my spelling errors. Please forgive me. Okay any way I just wanted to let you know that I really worked hard on this one. So I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two Stomp Out The Fire  
  
Jess was surprised that she asked him out. He couldn't think straight the love of his life just asked him to be her boyfriend. But wait isn't there someone else in her life. Bagboy. How could she asked him out if Dean still her boyfriend?  
  
"What about bagboy?" He asked rather seriously.  
  
Rory frowned when he mention Dean. What was she going to do about him? It clearly show that she don't love him any more. She slowly bit her lip thinking about what she was going to do with Dean.  
  
"I don't know. I don't love him I love you Jess." Rory answered with a hint of worried ness.  
  
"Well. Rory we can't be any thing until bagboy out of the picture."  
  
"What you mean?" she asked worried.  
  
"What I mean you have to break up with Dean before we become an item." He said sternly. He slowly started kicking snow at the fire hoping that he would put it out.  
  
"Fine if that what I have to do for us to be together so be it." She said with a stern face. Rory could now feel the cold it was sending chills through out her body. Her teeth started to chatter from the cold.  
  
Soon Jess accomplished putting out the fire. He rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm. He knew if he felt cold Rory must be frozen. He looked over at her noticing her teeth were chattering.  
  
"Come on lets go back to the diner and warm up a bit." As he nudge Rory towards the diner.  
  
"I thought you never ask." She said between her chatters.  
  
"Come on."  
  
~ At the Diner~  
  
Jess and Rory walked into Luke's diner together. Jess took Rory coat and hung it up on the coat rack for her. She let out a small smile.  
  
"You want any thing?" He asked not know what to say.  
  
"Umm.. sure how about a cup of coffee." She said heading towards the counter.  
  
Rory took a seat and began to fiddle with her pinky ring. She was a bit nervous and a little confused on what was all going on between her and Jess.  
  
Soon Jess appeared with two cups of coffee. He handed Rory her coffee and he set his down in front of him. He took a deep breath and let it out. He was filled with so much emotion he didn't know which one was which. His dream has finally come true and he wasn't too sure if being Rory boyfriend was the right thing to do.  
  
"So.umm what's going to happen?" He asked  
  
"Well. Do you really want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?"  
  
"I don't know what I want Rory." He said uncertain.  
  
"Oh. well do you want me to give you time to think about it?" She said looking into her coffee cup.  
  
She felt like she was going to cry. How could he say he doesn't know what he wants? I thought he felt the same way towards me? I don't understand with all the stares and caring ness. Jess your breaking my heart you know that.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm going to sleep on it. Is that alright with you?" he asked looking at Rory hurt face.  
  
He couldn't stand seeing her being hurt but he has to do what is best for the both of them. Maybe hurting her may be a hard thing for him to do but it may be for the best. She doesn't know about his past and he not going to share it with her not now not yet.  
  
  
  
Okay that's the end of chapter two. So what cha think about it so far? I already starting chapter three so I wont leave you guys hanging. So review please. I need two know what I need to fix and add. (Biting nails) 


	3. GoodBye

Sorry everyone but I'm not going to write any more fanfiction any more. I'm suffering from chronic depression and I just thought that if I wrote stories it would help me. Well, in away it did. See I enjoy writing them and putting them out but the reviews just put me down. I hate thinking about stuff that I want to do to myself. That's where my story writing comes in. So I'm just going to stop and try to find something else that will help me. I know my spelling and Grammar is really bad. But I do try to fix my mistakes. Well those who want me to still go on please email me or I M me when I'm online.  
  
Thanks, SweetFireStar86 


End file.
